Many drugs must be stored independent of another substance (another drug or a diluent) and then mixed together in order to be administered to the patient. This administration could take place through the oral, intravenous, intradermal, intramuscular, subcutaneous, mucus membrane, skin contacting, or inhalation routes to enter the body, although this is not an exhaustive list. These medications may comprise a combination of a solid and a liquid, or a liquid with another liquid. These solid drugs mixed with a liquid or liquid drugs mixed with another liquid are used to treat in a variety of applications including but not limited to vaccination, diagnostic agents, therapeutics, pharmaceuticals, controlled release formulations, polymer drug conjugates, liposomes, gene therapy agents, DNA, RNA, proteins, peptides, small molecules, large molecules, and many others.
Currently there are only a few methods of administration that facilitate this mixing process of the solid and liquid or the liquid and liquid. The main device categories include: needle spikes, needless adaptors, three way valves, glass syringes with a bypass built into the glass, and more complex devices that facilitate medication transfer between two separate containers. The devices currently on the market either are difficult to use but low cost or alternatively are high cost and easier to use.
While a variety of reconstitution devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.